


oh my god, you really don't know

by sinceresapphire



Series: The AoS Shifter AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animagus, Animal Transformation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Bobbi, Hunter and Mack learn something about a few of their teammates in an unexpected way.





	oh my god, you really don't know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> Lazyfish and I got to talking and we came up with an AoS Shifter AU a la animagi from Harry Potter kind of thing. 
> 
> I got the urge to write something for that AU so here we are and I'll probably write more for it.

“Okay, first of all, that’s not how it happened and second of all, how on Earth did you manage to come up with an idea like that, Hunter?” asks Bobbi with her hands on her hips.

 

Hunter shrugged.

 

There may have been a few beers involved but he’s not gonna admit it to Bobbi.

 

Mack shakes his head with a smile on his face.

 

At the end of the day, they’re both his best friends and he’s missed them together.

 

_CRASH! BANG! CRASH!_

 

The three of them freeze then look at each other with wide eyes.

 

“Did that noise come from the lab?” asks Hunter.

 

Neither Bobbi or Mack respond as they turn in the direction of the lab and start running; causing Hunter to run after them.

 

They stand in the doorway and survey the room.

 

There’s glass on the floor, broken equipment and tables turned over which is all they can see from where they’re standing. Something clearly happened in the lab. Now, it’s time for them to get to the bottom of it and see if anyone got hurt in the process. But they don’t want to get hurt in the process either so they’ll take a couple moments to figure out their best course of action before diving in and helping.

 

Suddenly, there’s movement which makes Bobbi wish she had her batons.

 

A dark shadow moves towards them from the corner of the room where the lights were out until they could clearly see it.

 

“What is that?” asks Mack fearfully.

 

“Is that a chimp?” asks Hunter incredulously.

 

Apparently, that was the wrong species as the animal throws a book at him then it climbs up onto a nearby table and stares at them.

 

“Hoo hoo! Hooooo!”

 

Hunter looks up at the sound and his eyes widen when he spots a Barn owl flying towards them. The bird circles overhead for a few moments before landing on the back of the chair next to the table the other animal is on.

 

“Uh guys, is that pipe moving or is it my eyes?” asks Bobbi pointing to what looked like a pipe rolling around the floor.

 

“Nope, its definitely not your eyes, Bob,” replies Hunter.

 

Then there’s loud squeaking coming from the pipe as they spot a pair of eyes looking at them.

 

The trio keep looking back between the pipe and the two animals who are watching them then back at the pipe because clearly, there’s something in there.

 

It turns out–it’s a river otter.  

 

The otter crosses the room then squeak-yells at the not-chimp which climbs down and picks up the otter and places it on the table before climbing back up.

 

The trio of animals and the trio of animals stare at each other for a few moments.

 

Then the owl flaps its wings before taking off to fly around the trio of humans standing in the doorway to the lab causing them to stand closer together.

 

“What’s the owl doing?” asks Hunter as his eyes follow the bird.

 

“No idea. Maybe it just needed to stretch its wings?” responds Mack with a shrug.

 

They freeze where they’re standing as the owl flies close to them with its wings nearly brushing them. Of course, they don’t do anything in response out of fear that the owl might attack them or something before they had a chance to figure out why three very different animals are in the lab and where their favorite scientists are.

 

The owl lands gently on Mack’s shoulder then nuzzles the side of his head with its own.

 

He can’t help smiling at the animal.

 

“Maybe these animals aren’t so bad after all,” he comments as he gently strokes the feathers on the back of the owl’s head and getting a soft ‘Hoo’ in response.

 

Bobbi slowly walks over to the table where the otter is sitting and watching her closely.

 

Without warning, the otter does its best to jump at Bobbi and thankfully, she has great reflexes because she caught the otter who then proceeded to do its best impression of snuggling against her chest.

 

“You’re right, Mack. They’re pretty friendly animals,” comments Bobbi.

 

“Speak for yourselves, this monkey animal isn’t my cup of tea and I’m staying right where I am at,” states Hunter firmly with his arms crossed his chest.

 

In response, the animal turns its back on Hunter and focuses on Bobbi who talking to the otter.

 

“Oh, that’s no monkey, Hunter. It’s actually a Bonobo,” explains another voice suddenly.

 

They turn their attention to the other doorway and spot Trip standing there with a grin on his face, still dressed in his mission uniform.

 

“Whatever it is, I don’t like it,” states Hunter.

 

Bobbi and Mack roll their eyes in unison at his comment.

 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” asks Trip as he approaches the group.

 

Mack is about to open his mouth when he notices that Trip seems to be addressing the animals and not them.

 

“You okay, man?” he asks concerned.

 

Trip looks at him then at the animals then back at him before something occurs to him and he starts laughing. He smacks his thigh a couple times as he bends over while laughing.

 

“Oh my god…you really don’t know,” he states between breaths.

 

Bobbi, Hunter and Mack exchange concerned glances as Trip calms down.

 

“What don’t we know, Trip?” asks Bobbi.

 

He grins at his friends.

 

“The animals aren’t any regular animals, they’re Daisy,” he points at the owl, “Jemma,” he points to the otter, “and that one is Fitz,” he says pointing to the Bonobo.

 

Hunter rubs the back of his neck as he looks at Fitz-Bonobo sheepishly while Mack smiles at Daisy and Bobbi does the same to Jemma.

 

Then Daisy flies away from Mack and transforms back into her human form as Fitz and Jemma follow suit.

 

“You guys should have seen your faces, priceless. I can’t believe you forgot we’re shifters,” comments Daisy with a smirk.

 

Fitz walks over to Hunter with a neutral face causing the other man to feel nervous about how he’ll react to being called a chimp and his other reactions. To be fair, anyone who doesn’t have a healthy respect for other intelligent animals is an idiot.

 

“No hard feelings, mate. Anyone could make that mistake,” Fitz comments.

 

Hunter relaxes and grins back at his friend.

 

Bobbi claps her hands causing everyone to look at her.

 

“Alright, we can talk about this later but right now, we probably should put the lab back together before Coulson and May get back, shouldn’t we?” she comments.

 

Everyone looked around the room and the damage done before springing into action.

 

No one wants a Coulson lecture or worse, dealing with a disappointed May especially when they know they’re aren’t supposed to fool around with their forms in the lab, of all places.

**Author's Note:**

> Shifter Forms so Far:
> 
> Daisy - Barn Owl
> 
> Jemma - River Otter
> 
> Fitz - Bonobo


End file.
